Trumpets and Pop Songs
by kitausu1
Summary: AU. The director of the Konoha Symphony owes the Uchiha family a little favor so he agrees to let his son use his full orchestra and their recording studio for the boy's new song. Too bad his first chair Trumpet player is Naruto. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Trumpets and Pop Songs**

It was a quiet enough day at the Konoha Symphony, the smell of slide grease and fresh reeds permeating the air. Or well, that was until a certain first chair Trumpet player heard the news of the day.

"Why have to do what?!" the blond stood, nearly knocking his stand into a bassoon player's head in the process.

"Why the fuck do we have to share our recording studio with anyone? It's fucking our recording studio!" Hatake Kakashi rubbed his nose in exasperation. If any other member had screamed like this, cussed like this, or basically did anything that Naruto Uzumaki ever did they would be out in seconds. But was an unspoken rule among every player, the day you can play like Naruto Uzumaki is the day you can do whatever you want too.

"Naruto, I owe his father a favor, besides it's just one song. How bad can it be, we can play it once, nail it, and send him on his merry way." That seemed to appease the blond if only a little.

"So who is the fancy pants little boy that we are playing for anyways?" This was going to be the hard part, calming Naruto after this little tidbit of news.

"Teen pop sensation Sasuke Uchiha."

It had been a quiet enough day at the Konoha Symphony, but now it was all screams of outright anger, and swooning girls. And everyone had forgotten about their poor director, Hatake Kakashi.

"Iruka, when are we getting to this dump recording studio anyways? I don't see why we couldn't have just used our own recording studio; we could have crammed them all in there." Sasuke Uchiha grumbled as his limo pulled into the parking lot of the Konoha Symphony.

"Uchiha-san, the Konoha Symphony is very large, there would be no way we could have fit them all in there, besides, the acoustics would have been terrible.

"Hn."

"Let's just go in Uchiha-san." Iruka ushered his charge into the building, just wanting to get this over and done with.

The entered a room of massive proportions. Percussion instruments surrounded what was a huge amount of people, each holding or tuning their precious instruments. The walls were lined with cages or cabinets for storage, with one wall that held about seven or eight doors leading to who knew where.

"Excuse me?" Iruka moved to approach a small girl with black hair and what Iruka thought may have been a clarinet, he was never good with these things.

She turned her lilac eyes in his directions, a small shy smile gracing her lips.

"Is your director around?" his voice was soft, almost as if speaking to a delicate animal that would run off as soon as move.

"H-he, he said t-to introduce yourself and th-that he w-would be back soon." The girl stuttered before returning to the beautiful instrument balanced across her lap.

Iruka took the advice, moving to stand on the podium that was placed before the group.

He coughed, awaiting the silence that soon followed.

"My name is Iruka; I am Sasuke Uchiha's manager. I just want to say how lucky I feel to be working with…"

"So I just need to go ahead and slur that part at measure 45?" a loud voice cut through the silence as a blond boy came bouncing out of the main office, a trumpet held in hand.

"Yeah, and Naruto you are the only one playing there so if you feel the need to take creative license go ahead, just warn me or signal me so I know when to signal the rest of the orchestra." Yet another privilege given to Naruto, not that anyone minded.

"Oh, um excuse me; sorry I was just intro…" Iruka turned, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Oh don't worry about it Dolphin, I was just going over Naruto's solo in the office continues on." This was greeted with a lengthy pause then a sudden thought from everyone…dolphin?

"Wait, Dolphin, why are you here?" Kakashi was all smiles as he bounded across the room to bring the other man into a hug.

"Oh fuck, don't tell me that your boyfriend is that Uchiha brat's manager. We'll never get this done damn it!" Naruto raged as he found his chair among the group.

"What did you call me, dobe?" This was greeted again with another lengthy silence followed by the same look in everyone's eyes…ah shit.

"What was that teme? You wanna take this outside? Do you? I'll fucking kick your ass in no time flat, then we won't have to even do this stupid recording." Naruto attempted to kick his stand down but was quickly stopped by his second chair, Lee.

"Naruto-san, the bassoon player?" a moment of recognition in his eyes before he jumped down to run to the other boy's side, all intent to kick him instead.

"Idiot, like you could even lay a scratch on me." That did it. That tore it up, threw it on the ground, stamped it into the carpet and fucking did it.

"That's it, right now, you and me, let's go."

"Naruto, please don't kill him. I seriously doubt that Mr. Uchiha's targeted audience would like a CD of a trumpet solo." Kakashi sighed, grabbing his star player from the back of his faded rock band t-shirt.

A low growl emitted from Sasuke's throat, "What?"

"I'm guessing no one told either of you that the majority of the song is a solo with trumpet accompaniment…did they?"

"Fuck no!"

**AN: Well there it is, the first chapter to Trumpets and Pop Songs. This is going to be a multi-chapter fic and I must admit, I am absolutely terrible with chapter fics and updating them. I also have the habit of forgetting my password right in the middle of writing a multi-chapter fic. I have already done this twice I believe. I promise I will attempt to be more responsible then I have in the past. Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Practice? What Practice?

Chapter Two

Naruto reached across the table, snatching one of Kiba's French fries from his plate.

"There is no way I can get along with this freak long enough to record this stupid song." Naruto ranted, waving his arms about in a dramatic fashion.

"Oh come on he can't be that bad." Kiba retaliated, taking a long sip from his companion's shake.

"He wanted me to shine my trumpet before playing with him…He acted like it would make any difference to how it sounded. To. How. It. Sounded. Do you realize how ridicules that is? Do you?!" The customers around them began to stare a few even muttering about the idiot who needed to shut up.

"No Naruto, I don't realize it at all because I don't play an instrument at all." He rolled his eyes, tapping out the familiar beat of the piece they had been working on earlier for emphasis.

"Sorry sorry, but can you believe it?"

"Well considering this has been the…oh I don't know…fifth time you have repeated this rant, yeah, I would have to say that I get it, thanks." Kiba sighed, standing up from his chair and throwing out his empty McDonald's bag.

"Where are you going?!" Naruto's voice echoed crazily against the mainly glass building.

"Home. And besides, don't you have a rehearsal with the Uchiha brat this afternoon?" His question was filled with a long silence before Naruto stood from his own chair.

"Maaaaybe."

~*~*~*~*~

"He didn't show up."

Kakashi nodded his head knowingly as Sasuke slammed his office door.

"The sign says to knock Uchiha-san." The look on the brunette's face clearly stated how little he cared what the sign on the door said.

"Your trumpet player did not show up."

"Look Uchiha-san, I am a busy man. I really, in all honesty, have better things to do then listen to you whine and complain. If you have a problem with one of my players than take it up with them, not me, understand?" Kakashi leaned back in his rolling chair, his hands behind his head in a dismissive manner.

"Excuse me?"

"Now if you would just close the door on your way out? I have Smart Music assignments to listen to and judge for chair placement. Goodbye Uchiha-san."

"But!"

"Goodbye, Uchiha-san."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto started from his nap, the sound of a pounding on his door nearly causing him to fall off of his couch and onto the carpeted floor. He fumbled through his darkened apartment, cussing periodically as he stubbed his toe on various coffee tables, boxes of music, and trumpet stands. He opened his door, a grumpy hello on his lips.

"You didn't show up today Dobe. I want to get this done as soon as possible. Get dressed and get out here now." Sasuke growled, shoving his way into Naruto's apartment, flipping on every light switch and lamp he could find and making his way to the couch Naruto had just vacated.

"What the fuck teme? You can't just waltz right into my apartment? What do you mean get dressed? Where are we going? Who the fuck do you think you are anyways?" Naruto screeched, running over to his intruder, his eyes all fire and indignation.

"It isn't my fault you didn't show up to our rehearsal, so get a move on, we're rehearsing. Now get going, I'll wait here." He stretched out on the worn out sofa, an expectant look plastered on his arrogant face.

"Fine damn it! If it will get you out of my house!" the blond spat, attempting to rush past this invader, attempting being the operative word.

Naruto never was the most coordinated person outside of his fingers and well, when your house is as messy as his is with old sheet music scattered across the floor, he tended to slip on things. This was one of those times as a copy of _Peacemaker _by K.L. King from his younger days flew up in the air from beneath his feet, sending Naruto directly into a certain raven haired singer's lap.

"Naruto?" said boy couldn't help but shudder at the sound of his name on those lips; it was the first time he had ever heard his voice said that way.

It was the first time he had ever heard his name in such a…in such a _sultry _way.

"Dobe, get up!" his voice was so close to his ear, another shudder ran down his spine, but he stood anyways.

"Stupid teme, you moved my music so I slipped on it!"

"Yeah dobe, just go get dressed alright?" Naruto huffed, actually making his way to his bedroom with a loud bang of wood on wood as he slammed the door.

His neighbors really wouldn't like that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**AN: I was really wanting to write a longer chapter but as soon as I hit this point I felt that it was a good stopping point. And don't forget, reviews are love. ^^**


	3. Don't Drool On My Car

Chapter 3

**AN: Dedicated to Sakura-Chan because she pestered me to write this chapter.**

Naruto hissed, pulling the trumpet away from his lips, as he practically felt the bruises forming on the tender skin.

"I have to stop." There was a clatter as the door from the other recording booth opened and slammed shut, Sasuke's feet stomping across the carpet and towards the weary trumpet player.

"It isn't my problem…shit Uzumaki what happened to your mouth?" an eerie pause filled the room as Naruto turned to the ignorant boy, murderous intent rolling off of him in waves.

"Brass instruments cannot be played this intensely for so long without bruising the lips of the player, Teme!" he hissed, screaming the last word for emphasis, slamming his fist against the table he had just been using for support.

"Well why didn't you say something." Sasuke brushed a stray strand of blue-black hair from his eyes before smirking at the blond boy who was currently falling to the floor, seething.

"Shut up and drive me home damn it." He mumbled, his eyes drifting closed as his body slumped against the acoustic padding on the walls.

"If you can make it to the car that is." Soft snores gently filled the interior of the room as Sasuke stared down at his accompaniment.

"Dobe." He grunted, pulling the boy up and over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

His soft grunts and pants echoed dimly off of the walls of the empty building as he carried his load out to his car before pushing him into the seat. It would have been fine from there if the soft snores hadn't turned into avalanche inducing roars as they soared down the highway and back to the apartment area of the suburbs Naruto lived in. Not even a good dose of the radio turned on high could either wake the blond or drown out the noise that was emitting from his mouth.

"I should have just left him there." He grumbled, attempting to smack the boy over the head while moving over into the turn lane to get off of the busy road.

"Teme." Sasuke turned to his charge at the sound of the already normal nickname, confirming that the boy was still asleep, his cheek pressed sloppily against the glass of his truck, a slight bit of drool attempting to make its way out of his mouth.

"Disgusting. Oi, wake up! We're almost back to your apartment. Wake up!" he hissed shoving his shoulder with the flat of his palm, only to succeed in watching Naruto's head fall forward onto his chest with an audible thump.

"Well at least he isn't drooling all over my car again." Sasuke thumped he steering wheel to the beat of the music which had been turned down to a soft hum.

"Ne, Sasuke, move over, there isn't enough room on the bed for you to stretch out like that."

_What?_

"Ne, Sasuke, can you kiss me?"

_What?!_

"Ne, Sasuke, can you…?

_That is enough!_

"Dobe wake the fuck up right now!" he growled, slamming the boys head straight into the dashboard, a howl of pain ricocheting against the small confinement of the cab of the truck.

"What the hell was that for?!" Naruto screeched, rubbing the now tender flesh of his forehead as a red mark blossomed before Sasuke's eyes.

"You were snoring."

"So you decided to give me a concussion? Who does that kind of shit?" he whined the last part, hissing as his fingers probed his wounded head.

"You shouldn't have fallen asleep." Naruto could have yelled back, could have screamed, he could have done a lot of things, if he hadn't already fallen back asleep.

_Are you kidding me?_

**AN: I know it is short but I just wanted to get a chapter out there since I haven't updated in almost a week. And remember, reviews are love.**


End file.
